character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan Transformations
|-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Second Grade= |-|Super Saiyan Third Grade= |-|Full Power Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|SSB Kaio-Ken Regular= |-|SSB Kaio-Ken Times 20= |-|SSB Evolution= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Super Saiyan Rage= |-|Super Saiyan Berserker= |-|Controlled Berserker State= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary The Super Saiyan (or Super Saiya-jin, often abbreviated as SSJ) is a legendary transformation of epic proportions, fabled in Saiyan mythology as the ultimate transformation a Saiyan could undergo. This form is accessed not through a desire, but through a desperate need for the power it grants, along with a sufficient number of S-Cells. At this stage, any sufficiently powerful emotion can trigger the transformation, which grants a massive boost to the user's power, speed, and endurance, though at the cost of a much greater expenditure of energy, as well as changing their mindset, bringing every Super Saiyan closer to the violent nature of their warrior race. These drawbacks are nullified by the Full Power Super Saiyan transformation, acquired by extensive training in the form, which renders its excess energy cost essentially null, allowing a user to maintain the form for days at a time without issue. Transformations *'Super Saiyan:' Lost to time, the Super Saiyan would return to the universe with Son Goku's transformation, achieved through exhausting combat and desperation in a duel against the tyrant Frieza. Despite its legendary status, the base Super Saiyan transformation is just the first of many, but it is the most efficient of the original set of transformations, though it has been said that mastering the original transformation can grant power greater than its successors. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade:' Also known as Ascended Super Saiyan, it is a more advanced version of the original Super Saiyan which makes the user stronger, faster and more durable. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade:' Also known as Ultra Super Saiyan, it is a form in which a saiyan gains a greater boost in power at the cost of speed and agility due to the excessive amount of muscle mass. **'Full Power Super Saiyan:' Also known as Super Saiyan Fourth Grade or Mastered Super Saiyan, this form is the mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form and replaces it once it is attained. Apart from being more powerful than the previous forms, it renders the excess energy cost essentially null, allowing the user to maintain the form for days at a time without issue. *'Super Saiyan 2:' Also known as Super Saiyan Fifth Grade, this is the direct successor to Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, providing an even greater boost to the user's abilities like strength, speed, durability and energy output. It has a distinctive aura of crackling electricity. *'Super Saiyan 3:' Super Saiyan 3 is the third level of regular Super Saiyan transformation, and the final that appears in the original Dragon Ball manga. Extracting every drop of potential from the user's blood, it grants them an absolutely immense boost in power and grows their hair out into a flowing mane. The eyebrows vanish completely and the electricity reaches further outward from the body. But this comes at the cost of huge energy consumption, making the form difficult to use for even a short period of time and highly impractical in combat. *'Super Saiyan 4:' Super Saiyan 4 is a transformation accessed when a Saiyan becomes a Golden Oozaru and regains control while in this form. Even after this form is attained for the first time, it cannot be accessed at will. While it is called a Super Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan 4 is from a completely different branch of transformation than any of the other forms, as demonstrated by the changes it makes to the user's body. The Super Saiyan 4 is also exceptionally efficient, with maintenance taking virtually no energy. Raising its user's power to its utmost limits, it even returns the user to the prime of their life, aging them up or down depending on the circumstances. It even allows the user to absorb energy and ki to use it for themselves. *'Super Saiyan God:' It is a special branch of Saiyan transformation that grants them the divine ki of a god. Gained through either a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or a special divine training, the transformation grants the user a ridiculous boost in power and speed, allows them to detect the ki of other divine beings and absorb energy, and boosts their natural healing rate. However, the form has its own share of drawbacks, with its true power not being accessible right off the bat, and it has a short time limit - though the user may be able to retain its power and may eventually even gain the ability to access it through transformation. *'Super Saiyan Blue:' Originally known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, it is a powerful transformation that combines the classic Super Saiyan form with the godly power of the Super Saiyan God, surpassing all previous transformations by a staggering margin. Unlike the normal sequence of Super Saiyan transformations, Super Saiyan Blue comes at no cost to the user's mindset - in fact, to utilize it, one must have a perfectly clear mind and absolute focus, which means that it also requires perfect ki control, making it much more efficient. **'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken:' Also known as Kaio-ken Blue, it is a technique used by Goku which consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. It is only possible due to the perfect ki control of Super Saiyan Blue. With this technique Goku retains all of the previous abilities of Super Saiyan Blue. Additionally, his substantial power gets further amplified by the linear boost in raw statistics Kaio-ken has to offer, which can be up to twenty times. **'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' It is a transformation Vegeta achieved when he broke his limits. It is an evolved state of Super Saiyan Blue which increases the user's overall statistics without suffering from any drawbacks, unlike Kaio-ken Blue. The aura and pupils in this form are a deeper shade of blue. *'Super Saiyan Rosé:' Due to already being a God without having to resort to Super Saiyan God, Goku Black when transforming into a Super Saiyan gains this transformation instead. The power, energy cost and mentality are the same as those of Super Saiyan Blue. *'Super Saiyan Rage:' It is a special transformation achieved by Future Trunks through the power of extreme rage. It grants the user a drastic increase in all statistics. The appearance closely resembles that of a Super Saiyan 2, but there is a blue glow around the user's body inside the golden aura which closely resembles the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. The aura also emits dense blue electricity and the hair spikes up even more. *'Super Saiyan Berserker:' Most commonly known as Legendary Super Saiyan, it is an extremely rare and massively powerful form, with a seemingly endless supply of energy and is considered to be the "Final" or "True" form of a Super Saiyan. It is a form that has evolved differently than the regular Super Saiyan transformations and is said to appear once every thousand years. This form is characterized by green hair and a drastic increase in height and muscle mass of the body. The user's pupils vanish and their overwhelming power makes them lose control of themselves. They also have to release their energy at intervals due to the overflowing power inside them which keeps on increasing as they continue fighting. **'Controlled Berserker State:' Kale is able to keep the power of Super Saiyan Berserker under control such that she doesn't go berserk, which makes her body significantly less bulky but also provides a boost in power. *'Ultra Instinct:' Also known as Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct is a rare, fabled and a highly advanced technique and state of mind, that Goku initially learned of from Whis. It consists of separating the mind from the body and leaving everything to instinct, so that the user can dodge and attack unconsciously without thinking. Since every part of the body reacts on its own, the time required to exchange signals between the senses, brain and body parts is eliminated entirely. This allows the user to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while the body fights on its own, fully maximizing the offensive and defensive capabilities. Power-wise, the transformation transcends all previous forms of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, granting immense strength and durability to the user which keep on increasing as the fight progresses. But more importantly, it provides a considerable advantage in speed as the user now has better and faster movements because of the time saved due to not thinking, which grants a significant edge to the user against an opponent with equal statistics who doesn't possess this ability. **'Ultra Instinct -Sign-:' It is an incomplete variant of Ultra Instinct which enables the user to only utilize the defensive aspect of the form properly. Due to the lack of mastery of the offensive aspect, it only allows the user to use a fraction of the true form's power. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Transformations Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities